¿Por qué? No es tan sencillo de responder
by Kayr-chan
Summary: Solo vemos lo que tenemos delante cuando los ídolos se caen. Entonces las preguntas que nos hacemos son más dolorosas de responder. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto? ¿Qué he hecho? Marinette ha sido dañada por la persona que más ama, pero hay alguien que parece dispuesto a protegerla de todo mal. [Mari/Chat]
1. ¿Por qué?

_Primera historia que realizo con relación a esta serie. Como es obvio solo escribo por diversión para que otros puedan ver lo que nace en mi imaginación. No gano nada haciéndolo._

 _En este corto relato estamos viendo desde el punto de vista de Adrien/Chat. Por otro lado, si encuentran algún fallo no duden en decirme, corregiré tan pronto como pueda. Espero que os guste._

 _¡Saludos!_

* * *

 _Adrien no era capaz de imaginar lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de aquella dulce jovencita que, apenas unas horas antes, le había declarado su amor. De alguna forma sentía que su corazón se había estrujado al ver como ella le dedicaba una breve sonrisa triste antes de girarse y alejarse rápidamente. Y era eso mismo lo que ahora provocaba que el corazón de Chat Noir latiese tan rápido. Se arrepentía, no de haber rechazado su confesión, sino de la situación que había creado con ello. Había visto la expresión de satisfacción en Chloe cuando le había dicho que amaba a otra persona._

 _La furiosa tormenta que azotaba Paris hacía casi imposible que pudieran patrullar aquella noche, de forma que no iba a tener complicaciones. Ladybug había prometido avisarle si encontraba algún problema, de esta forma podía encargarse del pequeño problema que él mismo había causado. Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de cuidar el corazón de aquella pequeña de grandes y expresivos ojos azules._

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué diablos aquella panadería parecía cada vez más lejana? Finalmente tomó una gran bocanada de aire cuando sus pies pisaron la barandilla de aquella terraza. Cerró los ojos y ladeó suavemente la cabeza. Al abrirlos escaneó el lugar con su mirada felina; allí no había nadie. Su corazón se estrujó de nuevo... ¿Y si...? No, no podía pensar en aquello. Se dejó caer hacia la ventana redonda de su dormitorio y observó toda la estancia. Su mirada se encontró con unos papeles por el suelo, pero no parecía haber ni rastro de ella. Entró en la habitación y admiró aquel desorden antes de coger una de las fotografías._

 _La apretó con fuerza entre sus dedos a la vez que su mandíbula se tensaba. Dejó caer el pequeño trozo de papel al escuchar un pequeño quejido. Se giró rápidamente y su cuerpo se estremeció al notar las escaleras que había junto a la ventana. ¡Claro! No se le había ocurrido mirar allí. Subió de un salto, intentando ser silencioso, y la vio. Estaba encogida, parecía una pequeña bolita, metida entre las sábanas. La parte de su cara que no estaba cubierta por las mantas ni por su cabello azulado dejaba entrever que había estado llorando. ¿Por qué le importaba? No lo entendía del todo, pero sabía que si Marinette era akumatizada por su culpa jamás se lo podría perdonar a sí mismo._

 _En aquel momento odiaba a Adrien, odiaba ser él. Y también odiaba a Chat Noir. Y, de alguna forma, también a Ladybug. ¿Por qué no podía haberse enamorado de alguien como aquella pequeña? Marinette era todo amor, ella era realmente tierna. ¿Y si estropeaba eso? ¿Y si la hacía cambiar? No quería que ella fuera diferente por su culpa._

Se acercó al borde cuando la escuchó removerse. Sus ojos, acostumbrados a aquella oscuridad, pudieron ver como ella despertaba. Notó la mirada asustada de Marinette antes de darse cuenta de que era él quien se encontraba con ella.

—¿Qué haces... aquí, Chat? —preguntó la jovencita intentando limpiar su cara sin éxito. Vio como se frotaba la cara rápidamente intentando evitar nuevamente las lágrimas. Sabía que algo como eso podía ocurrir. Él mismo había despertado llorando por un amor no correspondido tan intenso que dolía—. ¿Cómo has...?

Su voz se rompió, haciendo que el muchacho apretase la mandíbula y los puños con rabia—. La ventana estaba abierta, my lady —comentó rápidamente intentando que su voz no sonara tan seca. Aquella situación le estaba afectando mucho más de lo que había podido esperar. Buscó rápidamente una excusa que la hiciera creer que únicamente se preocupó—. Estaba patrullando, me detuve en tu terraza y... escuché un grito que venía de aquí.

Se llevó una mano a la nuca y dejó escapar una sonrisa forzada mientras apartaba la mirada. Se quedó en silencio durante un momento, esperando una respuesta por parte de ella. Al no recibir nada volvió a posar sus ojos verdes sobre ella. Marinette parecía ajena a todo lo que le había dicho, abstraída en su propio mundo. Dio un paso hacia delante, acercándose un poco más a ella. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan problemático?—. ¿Qué te ha... ocurrido?

Estaba intentando sacar aquel lado tan seductor que usaba con Ladybug, pero verla tan afectaba impedía que pudiera hacerlo. Chat se preguntó entonces si Adrien habría roto a aquella muchachita animada. Se preguntó si él lo había provocado. Estaba furioso consigo mismo, ¿y si ella caía en manos de Hawk Moth por su culpa? Sabía que la heroína podría salvarla, pero a él no se le olvidaría el dolor que estaba haciéndola pasar.

—Nada, yo... estoy bien —y allí estaba nuevamente. Aquella sonrisa triste que durante el medio día había recibido Adrien. Esa misma sonrisa que había hecho que Chat fuera a buscarla. Esa sonrisa que había presionado su corazón de alguna forma muy dolorosa. El felino quiso replicar, pero las lágrimas de la joven fueron más rápidas que sus palabras. Chat Noir abrió los ojos con remordimiento—... yo, lo siento... en verdad lo siento...

Marinette no tenía por que sentirlo. Era él quien se sentía destruido por dentro. Ella era una chica adorable y necesitaba a alguien que supiera apreciarla—. ¿Por qué te sientes mal? ¿Alguien te ha hecho daño, Mari? Dímelo y yo lo...

La siniestra voz que había comenzado a salir de labios de Chat hizo que la jovencita le mirase abrumada—. ¡No! Él no... él no quería hacerme daño —fue su respuesta ante la violencia que desprendían sus ojos. Chat abrió los ojos al sentir el suave movimiento por parte de Marinette. Notó que se acercaba a él gateando sobre las sábanas. Observó su ropa, ni siquiera se había puesto un pijama o algo cómodo para dormir. Supuso que desde que había llegado a casa se había echado sobre la cama y había estado llorando hasta quedarse dormida—. Me confesé hoy al chico que amo, Chat —murmuró mientras dejaba caer los pies de la cama. Escuchó un suspiro y notó como la jovencita de cabellos oscuros palmeaba la cama, a su lado. Él se sentó en silencio, mirándola sin perder su triste expresión—. Él, únicamente, ama a otra persona —supo lo que le había costado decir esas palabras. Pero aquella sonrisa entre lágrimas haría que su corazón se detuviera. Por un momento sintió que había robado el aliento del gato—. No es su culpa que yo me encuentre así, simplemente... necesito tiempo para poder recuperarme.

Volvió a subir las piernas y se abrazó las rodillas, Chat apretó los labios y bufó sin darse cuenta—. Si pudiera golpearía a ese idiota —sus palabras fueron acompañadas por un abrazo tosco, que sorprendió a una llorosa Marinette. Notó que ella iba a replicar algo, pero nuevamente una suave sonrisa ladeó sus labios antes de acomodarse entre los brazos del chico.

—Lo siento... Chat —murmuró con los ojos cerrados. El joven bajó la mirada para notar que ella parecía más tranquila, a pesar de las lágrimas que todavía perlaban sus mejillas. Por alguna razón aquella sensación infló su pecho. Se inclinó y besó suavemente el pelo de la joven que se cobijaba adormilada, entre sus brazos.

—No tienes nada que sentir, princesa —murmuró contra su pelo.


	2. ¿Cuando?

Aquí traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia corta, espero que os guste tanto como la primera y que lo disfrutéis. Agradezco a todas aquellas personas que lo pusieron en favoritos, que la siguieron y a las que comentaron.

Me gustaría también saber si desearíais ver como se dio la situación desde el punto de vista de Marinette.

Disfrutad, ¡un saludo!

* * *

Adrien nunca se había considerado un cobarde, a pesar de haber sentido que se perdía en la más absoluta oscuridad siempre había logrado escapar de ella sin tener un ápice de miedo. Pero ahora las cosas parecían completamente diferentes, y es que los últimos meses habían sido un caos de sentimientos en la vida del muchacho. Durante aquel tiempo había comenzado a visitar de forma constante a Marinette. Cada noche que había podido escapar la había pasado charlando con ella y admirando las tranquilas calles de Paris desde su terraza. Le había contado muchas cosas sobre el yo real que tanto escondía a su lado, había sido capaz de observar su verdadera sonrisa y había consolado sus lágrimas al recordar el daño que él mismo le había provocado.

Los primeros días, quizá semanas, había despertado completamente sudado en su cama, tras una horrible pesadilla en la que su pequeña Marinette se veía envuelta en el odio y el dolor, dejándose rodear por un akuma. Con el corazón en un puño había tenido que correr a su encuentro, asegurándose de que se encontraba bien.

Las atenciones que ofrecía a la joven civil no evitaban que Chat continuase también sus coqueteos hacia Ladybug quien también parecía, por momentos, perdida en sus propios pensamientos. Todos tenían problemas, y se dio cuenta de que algo había cambiado cuando su preocupación no iba más allá que la de buen amigo. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? ¿Y por qué su pecho ardía cada vez que ponía sus pies sobre aquella terraza? A pesar de las sonrisas que le dedicaba a la joven no era capaz de comprenderlo del todo, pero una parte de sí mismo tampoco deseaba hacerlo.

Cuando Chat Noir estaba junto a Marinette sentía que cualquier problema desaparecía. Todo lo que deseaba al terminar con un akuma era correr a su lado; ver su sonrisa; escuchar su voz... Aquella necesidad no había aparecido de repente, y había sido tan progresiva que ni siquiera él se había dado cuenta de lo que le ocurría.

Había algo que lo atormentaba y era que para Marinette, Adrien y Chat eran dos personas distintas. El primero había sido su amor, la persona que había dañado su corazón y lo había roto en mil pedazos. Y Chat, por el contrario, era la persona que se había tomado el tiempo necesario para reunir aquellos pequeños pedazos y los había ido pegando poco a poco. Únicamente deseaba cuidarla y remediar todo el dolor que le había hecho. Y es que, a pesar de todo el dolor que le había causado como Adrien, el muchacho no era capaz de comprender como podía hablar de él con tanto amor, sin rencor. En más de una ocasión, él mismo había culpado a su alter civil por el dolor que era capaz de vislumbrar en los ojos de la jovencita, sin embargo ella siempre había detenido sus insultos y la rabia concentrada sobre sí mismo, explicándole pacientemente que nadie podía mandar sobre un corazón.

La fortaleza que había visto en los ojos de la bella muchacha de cabellos oscuros había ido encandilando lentamente el corazón del gatito. Entre ellos había existido un acercamiento que, paulatinamente, los había llevado a un primer beso que Chat había saboreado con ansia y algo de inquietud. No había necesitado mucho tiempo para darse cuenta de que aquella bella y valiente muchacha se había vuelto una parte indispensable para él. De alguna forma, el tiempo había logrado apartar a la heroína de su mente y había ido acercando a aquella jovencita en su lugar.

La extraña relación que había comenzado con Marinette llenaba la vida del héroe de alegría, sin embargo había todavía reservas por su parte ya que el miedo impedía que fuera totalmente sincero con ella. No había podido decirle quien era en realidad, tenía miedo de ver la decepción y la amargura en los bellos y expresivos ojos azules de su amada. ¿Realmente estaba enamorado de ella? Siendo Adrien ni siquiera era capaz de mirarla a los ojos debido a que los primeros días, cuando había intentado acercarse a ella para disculparse, únicamente había recibido una mirada fulminante por parte de Alya y aquella sonrisa triste de Marinette quien solo le respondía que no debía preocuparse. Pero él sabía que sí, pues cada una de las noches ella había llorado en brazos de Chat por él.

El tiempo, y la ayuda de cierto chico gato, había permitido que la joven volviera a sonreír y hablaba tímidamente con Alya. Tenía muy claro de que estaban hablando, o más bien sobre quién. Y era Adrien quien, sentado en su pupitre, tenía una sensación muy desagradable en el pecho. Dejó de escucharlas cuando vio entrar a Nino con un periódico en su mano. Se acercó a ellos y saludó a Adrien antes de lanzarles un periódico a las chicas. Alya se lo enseñaba a Marinette casi pegándoselo a la cara, mientras que la otra jovencita se sonrojaba intensamente. Alya comenzó a molestarla, preguntándole si le gustaba Chat, y él no lo soportó más. Simplemente se levantó y salió de clase. Era un comportamiento extraño en él, y cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que estaba loco. Diablos, estaba celoso de sí mismo. Pero fuera como fuese, estaba molesto de que su pequeña princesa sintiera algo por el gato.

 _Aquella misma noche, la pobre Marinette parecía mucho más nerviosa que de costumbre. Había ido a visitarla y deseaba disculparse por el comportamiento que había tenido durante la mañana; pero sabía que era imposible. Él no era Adrien. Pero ella parecía haber reservado una sorpresa para él. Estaba sentada en la misma cama que la primera noche que la había visto llorando por él, su cola se erizó de rabia al recordar, pero aquella adorable expresión y el pequeño beso en su mejilla fueron suficientes para relajarle._

— _Chat... hay algo que necesito decirte —murmuró sin querer mirarle. Ella parecía mucho más temerosa y nerviosa, evitaba su mirada y aquella situación mantenía alerta al gato. La jovencita parecía intentar armarse de valor, y cuando él tomó su mano ella cerró los ojos—... yo... yo soy Ladybug._

 _La risa del chico no tardó en escucharse en todo el lugar. Haciendo que la pequeña Marinette intentara silenciarle. Se subió sobre su cuerpo, tendiéndolo sobre la cama y cubriendo su boca con ambas manos. Cuando ella se dio cuenta de la situación, con las manos del chico sobre su cintura de forma coqueta, se sonrojó intensamente—. ¿Por qué te ríes? No grites... mis padres están aquí..._

 _Asintió suavemente mientras seguía sonriendo, con lágrimas en los ojos. Era demasiado adorable ver aquella expresión enfurruñada de la joven—. Para mí era obvio, My lady —aceptó suavemente antes de tenderla a ella a su lado, entre sus brazos. Quizá no lo hubiera sido antes, por que no se había tomado la molestia de conocer en profundidad a Marinette, pero entonces... todo había aparecido y las piezas habían encajado—. Tu aroma, tus movimientos, tu forma de ser... ambas son exactamente igual de perfectas, princesa —dijo ronroneando la última palabra. Sin embargo ambos aceptaron que lo más seguro era mantener la identidad de Chat en secreto. Y él estaba de acuerdo... el miedo todavía evitaba su completa sinceridad._


End file.
